


Holiday Mishap

by Hamyheikki



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: Nicholas is set on trying to make the most out of the rental cottage he and Perenelle decided to spend the holidays in.A slight mistake was bound to slip in, sooner than later.
Relationships: Nicholas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday fic for the good folks in SINF discord.  
> Happy holidays, and may the new year come with pleasant surprises to each and every one of you!

It was absolutely perfect, to the tiniest of detail!

Nicholas couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he took in the living room of the small cottage he had rented for him and Perenelle this year. The room itself was nothing too interesting, but after hours of decorating it had transformed from general, uninspired log cabin into what might as well be a setup for a Christmas movie of the 80’s. Quite a feat, if he did say so himself. 

Perenelle had spent most of the day in the kitchen, preparing their dinner and, judging from the faint trails of white, using her aura to speed the process along. They’d be eating soon enough, and as the charming scents floated through the doorway to where Nicholas stood, he gave into the temptation. His feet light and steps cheery, he strolled over to his wife, her attention focused on the pot before her, and wrapped his arms around the thin waist, resting his chin on top of her shoulder.

“Something smells good here.”

He could feel her smirk, his cheek being pressed against hers.

“I’d hope so. It took me some time to get the spices working in harmony.” Slowly, she lifted the ladle, offering it for Nicholas to try. He did, with a bright smile of his own. And as the tomato sauce hit his tongue and the flavors came into a fruition, he let out a simple hum of delight. He had always adored his wife’s cooking, but it seemed that during holidays, she managed to rise to a whole new level.

“I take that as a compliment,” Perenelle grinned, and bent down slightly to turn the stove to a lower setting. “How is the living room? Still a work in progress?”

“Nope, just finished it.” Nicholas reached out, swiping the scoop from Perenelle’s hand and setting it down on the counter. “Would you care to take a quick look?” There was a playful glint dancing in his eyes, and after giving her kettles and pans a quick once-over, Perenelle turned around in her husband’s embrace and nodded.

“I think I can spare a moment for that. Food will be ready in a few moments anyway.”

Together, fingers intertwined, they crossed the room and halted at the door for Perenelle to glance around. Despite her earlier silent doubts (Nicholas was not known for his sense of style, after all), Perenelle had to admit that this time, the man had taken an initiative. The bland, green curtains that had hanged by the windows upon their arrival had been tugged down, and replaced by red and golden ones, long enough to nearly touch the floor. Carpets, which _had_ been red from a get go, hadn’t been altered, but Nicholas had moved them around so that instead of them being placed in the center of the wide open room, they were now situated in front of the armchairs and the couch, making it a much more cozy scene. There was a fire crackling happily in the fireplace, and a row of empty socks hung high on the mantle above it. 

A tree, decorated with the shades of red and yellow from top to bottom, stood in the far corner, branches lively green in the dimmed light of the room. Under it were the few presents they had bought for each other, wrapped beautifully in colorful papers and ribbons. 

The sight made her chest ache with tenderness.

Turning around carefully, she was just about to state her wonderment when her eyes caught a tiny sparkle of green high over their heads.

Nicholas noticed her gaze, and as she glanced back to him, a knowing grin presented itself on his lips.

“Oh, would you look at that!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger up and smirking wider, “A mistletoe! How very odd.” Before Perenelle could say a word, he leaned in, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. His smirk had turned into a soft smile. “I do recall there being a certain tradition for this.”

With a small tip of his head, Nicholas closed the remaining distance between them. He kept the touch feather-light, merely brushing his lips over Perenelle’s, but found himself pulled in deeper as Perenelle grasped the collar of his shirt and tugged. 

They stayed like that for a while, completely in peace, in no hurry to move.

Eventually Perenelle did pull away slightly, taking in a heavy breath before she glanced up again, a wave of mischief coloring her eyes.

“Not quite a florist, but the sentiment was more than breathtaking,” she muttered, tossing a look up to the plant above. 

Nicholas blinked. “... Huh?”

“It’s a holly, dearest.”

The blush creeping on his cheeks was rather endearing, making her chuckle.

“It most certainly is not!” 

The mirth still present in her voice, Perenelle raised an eyebrow, glancing upwards. “But it _really is._ ”

Nicholas had his eyes aimed to the flower as well. He then looked back at her. “... And you’re sure?”

She nodded. “Positively.”

The sigh escaping him sounded almost defeated, but Perenelle could see the beginnings of an embarrassed smile starting to form. And surely enough, his tone was light and jesting as he laughed. 

“Well, it did work as intended, right?”

Rising up to her tiptoes, Perenelle cupped the blushed cheek with a fond hum. Another kiss soon followed.

“That it did, my love.”


End file.
